Archives
The Archives are a location visited in Legend of Grimrock 2. Besides access to numerous dungeons, it also contains hints toward opening the doors to the Cemetery. Walkthrough The first portion of this area that you will go through is the central room with two sets of stairs. This is a continuation of the puzzle found on the floor above. On this level, stand on the pressure plate to teleport the Giant Spider to the room above, then resume the puzzle upstairs. Once it has been dropped into the middle cage, return to this level to note which of the holes have light streaming through. The next portion you can reach is the secret found by resting on the Meditation Spire. Don't stay on the top for too long—besides the Ice Guardians who will start attacking you, the exit from this area is a periodic teleport on that space, which may activate in the middle of your fight. After you've defeated the enemies and looked around for useful items, rest on top of the spire to catch the teleport and return to the Ruins. Third is the water-filled room in the north, accessed by jumping into one of the pits in the upper floor's skeleton ambush room. The two ladders in the west will allow you to get back onto land, but the Slimes wandering around the platform like to block your path. Either lure them toward one ladder then climb the other, or fight them while remaining on the ladder. After you've cleared the way and caught your breath, go through the underwater tunnel to reach the platform that the Undead Archers inhabit. Clear the way to the Windgate leading back to the Ruins. The final area is in the southwest. In the square room, place an item on the pressure plate to open the three gates. To the west are stairs leading to the Sewers; to the north is a Windgate to Sleet Island where you can unlock a shortcut back; to the east are the true Archives, guarded by a puzzle. The Archives The sign on the wall features a code very familiar to one seen in Twigroot Forest: "UHU NA. AR E. TE NA. LAM E. AR NA." The message translates to "Forward 2. Left 1. Right 2. Back 1. Left 2." From the tile without a plate at the entrance, follow these instructions to open the gate, giving you access to Letters related to opening the Cemetery doors and a Crystal Flower. The Storage The puzzle here can be challenging, as some instructions only give a direction, and two of them are only hinted at in the Scroll from the Lexiconary. Nonetheless, "TE. UHU NA. PALA. UHU NA. PALA NA. AR E. FAAM KO. LAM KO." can be translated to "Right (1). Forward 2. Turn Left (1). Forward 2. Turn Left 2. Left 1. Turn Right 3. Back 3." Follow these instructions to open the door to the storage and access the loot within. A side path next to the stairs to the Lexiconary leads to a closed pit in front of an alcove holding a Tome of Energy, with a sign reading "I dare you". Predictably, taking the tome will open the pit. Since it leads to a part of the Lexiconary with some useful loot, there is little reason not to take it—just make sure you're ready to heal whatever injuries the drop may incur. Monsters * Giant Spider * Ice Guardian * Slime * Undead Archer * Undead Soldier Items Weapons *5 Broadhead Arrows *2 Crossbow Quarrels * Dragonbreath Revolver *3 Fire Bombs *2 Frost Bombs Armor * Full Helmet * Pearl Shield * Plate Cuirass * Rogue Pants Consumable & Ingredients *2 Blooddrop Caps * Bread * Cheese * Crystal Flower * Etherweed * Falconskyre * Potion of Strength Miscellaneous * Crystal Shard of Healing *4 Letters *3 Lock Picks * Scroll * Scroll of Dispel * Skull * Tome of Energy Secrets * After completion of the spider puzzle, a passage leading to the pressure plates will open. Inside, a Full Helmet lies in an alcove on the western wall. * Reaching the second area counts as finding a secret. Throughout the room you can find the Scroll of Dispel, Lock Picks, a Plate Cuirass, 3 Fire Bombs, a Crystal Shard of Healing, Cheese, and a Skull. * In the water-filled room, the long tunnel contains a ladder leading to a platform where you can get air. While on this platform, look around for a hidden button; this opens a passage in the south part of the tunnel. Go inside to find a secret room with a Pearl Shield, two Frost Bombs, and three Broadhead Arrows. * Opening the Storage counts as finding a secret. Follow the instructions above to get access to a Potion of Strength, 2 Lock Picks, and the Dragonbreath Revolver. Category:Locations